


That's All

by serohtonin



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://peatock.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=301#t301">this</a> prompt. Basically, Darren expresses his feelings through song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's All

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, I don't own anyone and this never happened.

It’s late and most of the other guests at the charity function have left, except for the few stragglers lingering over conversations and their last drinks.

Of course, Chris wanders to the lobby, where there’s a piano and Darren holding court over a small crowd at it. He can tell Darren is a lot looser than normal as he watches his fingers move over the keys, but somehow the movements still seem elegant.

Darren’s lost in the song, eyes closed and head bobbing forward. As the song finishes, he opens his glassy, hazel eyes and smiles when he spots Chris. 

“Um, thanks, guys,” Darren clears his throat. “I’m glad you’ve stuck around to listen to little ol’ me, but I need to get home. The roommates aren’t going to feed themselves, y’know,” he chuckles. He gets up to hug all the wonderfully dressed people to greet them, as they depart, some to home, some back to the open bar. “You don’t have to go home, but you can’t stay out here.”

Chris approaches him, standing next to the piano. “Are you really leaving?” he pouts.

“Nah, I-I,” he looks down, eyes darting away from Chris’ own, “I actually wanted to, um, talk to you, before I change my mind.”

Chris narrows his eyes in confusion. “Um, okay.”

Darren sits back down at the piano, and loosens his bowtie. “Just listen, okay? I mean every word.”

Chris waits for Darren to speak, but he doesn’t.

Instead, Darren starts to stroke the keys again, some classic-sounding melody filling the cavernous lobby. 

Eventually, Darren sings, quieter and softer than usual.

_“I can only give you love that lasts forever, and a promise to be near each time you call, and the only heart I own is for you, and you alone.”_

Darren briefly catches Chris’ eye and looks back down at the ivories.

_“That’s all, that’s all.”_

Chris feels dread filling his stomach. He never let himself imagine this moment, when a man, when _Darren,_ would profess love via serenading him, mostly because it was far too cheesy, and it wasn’t something that would ever happen to him in real life.

Except it is.

So he calms down, lulls himself into listening. The song is simple, but Darren loses himself in it for a few more lines, and then he’s gazing straight at Chris again, when he reaches the lines:

_“All I have are these arms to unfold you, and a love that time will never destroy.”_

He maintains eye contact with Chris through the rest of the song, his voice soaring on:

 _“Say it’s me that you’ll adore, for now and evermore, that’s all.”_ Then, his voice gets quiet again on the last, _“That’s all,”_ more spoken than sung.

He plays a couple more notes after he’s finished singing, and downs the last of the drink. 

“So, yeah,” Darren swallows, stretching his arm forward as if to reach out, but he aborts the movement. “I-yeah. What do you think?”

“I think that was beautiful. A little unexpected, but beautiful.”

“And completely inappropriate. I’m so sorry. I’ll just--” Darren begins to rise, but Chris stops him with a palm to the middle of Darren’s chest.

“No. It was--I loved it,” Chris says sincerely. “You really mean it, though?”

“ ‘Course, I do. And I’m not saying because I might be a little drunk, or because you look really gorgeous in that suit. You always look gorgeous, and I’ve been thinking about it for a long time, and--”

“Shut up.” Chris grabs Darren’s bicep, and looks around really quick before pressing their lips together.

Darren leans into it, deepening the kiss, his hands cupping Chris’ face. 

Eventually, they break away, remembering where they are, but his hands still stay on Chris’ skin. “Yeah?” Darren’s eyes light up, and Chris realizes he’s always wanted to see that look directed at _him,_ not at Kurt, or at anyone else. Ever.

“Uh huh,” Chris smiles. “Now can we get outta here?”

“Gladly,” Darren grins.


End file.
